


A Ring

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Sebastian has a daughter, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: The day was perfect for a wedding of a Tiger and his Kitten.





	

Sebastian felt the satin like air hitting his skin, of course Jim would choose satin, but at least it was a small do, just them and their brothers. It wasn't like they needed a big ceremony, Sebastian chuckled as he did up the final buttons, Jim would have gone overboard, more than just the suits that felt like they weren't even wearing anything. 

Sebastian turned as he heard a soft knock, Richard's curls were the first thing he saw before the younger Moriarty stepped into the small room that led off the chapel. "It's time, Seb."

Sebastian nodded, picking up the flower to place the blue rose in his pocket. "It's not like we are on a schedule."

Richard moved out of the door way, no but Jimmy had plans. "Jimmy is going to bounce out of his suit. You look great."

Sebastian closed the door behind him, he could feel the blush even though he wasn't looking at Richard. The actor wasn't very good at hiding things from him. "Let's go get this over with."

Richard shook his head, it was easy to talk in front of people, but everyone else seemed to make such a big fuss. Okay, technically it was only easy for him on stage. He moved to the front of the room, standing beside his brother. 

Jim tracked his Tiger as Sebastian moved to the aisle. He felt like his heart was beating in time with the music, he'd never considered himself a nervous man, but this was a long time coming and he wanted it perfect. 

Severin felt like he was playing a part in some horrid play, why would they even consider marriage? It wasn't like a slip of paper changed anything. and yet..... There was always that warm feeling in his chest every time he looked at Richie. Wasn't that feeling enough for the two men? Did James and Sebastian get it too?

words exchanged as they held hands, gazing into the eyes of the man they loved most. Above everyone else in the world, Sebastian would do anything to prove that to Jim. He knew even laying down his life was on the table. 

Jim smiled, more than just a small smile, he felt it in his face as the happiness showed in his slightly shaking hands, slipping the ring on to Seb's finger, extending his hand to his lover for the same. 

Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes from Jim as he felt the ring slide onto his finger. His hands coming up to cup Jim's cheeks, pulling his Husband in for a kiss. 

\--------------

Sebastian felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest, jarring him awake. The dream fading along with the warm feeling, five years... The dreams always made him long to feel his Kittens touch again, only to wake in sorrow because James had died soon after their wedding, Sebastian didn't feel anything but sadness when he thought of that day.

He should blame himself, letting his guard down even for a moment as they were watching Gracie play in the backyard was too much. It was up to him to always be on alert, always ready.

Sebastian had to shake himself, he had to stop thinking like this, it did no good to linger on the past as he lived in the present, Grace needed him. He reached over, turning the light on his nightstand on. Sleep was over for the night, always was when he had the dream, the Sniper took a moment to compose himself. 

The bed was cold on the side that used to hold Jim, even if his lover wasn't asleep at the time, they'd spend nights in silence beside each other. The light glinted off Sebastian's wedding ring as he pulled the pillow over. He couldn't find the strength to take it off, just another connection to the genius he couldn't break even though he was gone. 

"I'm sorry, James." His voice was loud in the quiet bedroom, as he didn't move from the bed, he should get up and start the day or he was going to start crying again, unbecoming of a fierce killer or at least he used to be, without Jim there was no one left to give him an order to follow. He couldn't see anyone else filling that void, so he would focus on giving Grace everything she deserved or needed, he would be a Dad she could be proud of.


End file.
